Totaly Suite threeway
by The Rated R MVP
Summary: When Maddie and the twins play truth or dare, things get pretty steamy. MaddieZachCody
1. Truth or Dare

Well the Corrie/Maddie/London story will be posted under the story Obsession, as for the Martin family three way, sorry, but that's to gross even for me, so I'm gonna do a different pairing, sorry.

First paring down-Maddie/Zack/Cody, thanks for voting, enjoy.

"And remeber boys, in bed by eight." Carrie Martin told her teenage twin boys as she exited her suite to go perform her show.

"Don't worry Carrie, I'll take good care of them." Maddie said.

"Ok Maddie, bye guys, love you." Carrie said.

"Love you." The twins said in unison.

Carrie closed the door and walked to the elevator.

"So guys, need any homework help?" Maddie asked.

"Nope, I'm done." Cody said.

"Zack, how bout you?" She asked.

"I cheated." He said.

"Ugh, Zack, cheatings not right, your never going to learn anything if you cheat your way through school." She said.

"Yeah I know, I feel really bad, I'm gonna try harder from now on." He said, looking down sadly.

Maddie bit her lip.

"Oh Zack, don't be so hard on yourself, I'm sure your doing your best." She said.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"So you guys hungry?" She asked.

"Yup." Cody said.

"Yeah, I'm famished." Zack grinned, showing off his vocabulary skills.

Maddie smiled and pulled a few pots out of the cabinet.

"Mac and cheese?" She asked.

"That sounds good." Zack said, sitting next to his twin.

They flipped the T.V on, the second they did, it popped and began to pour smoke.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Maddie shouted, fanning the T.V with a towel.

"COUGH, COUGH, NOTHING!" Cody said.

The T.V stopped smoking and Maddie placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess I'll get Arwin." She said.

"Can't, he's not here, his mom's getting her big toe operated on." Cody said.

Maddie made a disgusted face and shook her head.

"Well great, Friday night, the T.V blows up, now we can't even watch Smackdown!" Zack said(don't own).

"To bad...well what do we do now?" Cody asked.

"We can't play game box, mom hid it." Zack said.

"Yeah, cause you bought Grand Theft Auto from Bob." Cody said.

"Well...I'm stumped, I guess we could just talk or something." Zack said.

"Or we could play a board game." Maddie said.

"Yeah, we don't have any of those." Zack said.

"Actually, I have Stratego, and we could..." Cody started, but Zack cut him off,"OH NO, we're not playing your stupid game."

They sat down and all thought for a minute.

"We could play hide and seek." Cody said.

"There are two places to hide, the lamp shade and under the bed." Zach said.

"Yeah...OH, we could play truth or dare." Cody said.

"Good call little bro." Zack said.

"Oh no, you two have your little fun, count me out." Maddie said.

"If you don't play were gonna tell London what you did with her toothbrush last week." Zack said.

Maddie's eyes grew huge, "I'm in."

Zack walked in the kitchen and pulled a coke out of the fridge, he emptied it in the sink and walked back to Cody and Maddie.

"Ok, sit down." He said.

Maddie folded her skirt under her and sat on the carpet, Cody sat next to her and Zack sat in front of them.

"Ok, I go first." He said.

He spun the bottle, it landed on Maddie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Do I look stupid...truth." She said.

"Ok, how many guys have you kissed total?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Maddie counted on her fingers for a second and said," Seven."

Zack gritted his teeth.

Maddie spun the bottle, it landed on Zack.

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Zack said, playing it safe.

"Ok, how many girls have you kissed?" She smiled.

"Three." He quickly replied.

Cody nodded and spun the bottle, it landed on Zack.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth again." Zack said.

"Ok, how many...guys have you kissed?" Cody asked.

"UGH, NONE!" He replied, disgusted.

"Oh, yeah, what about that time when we were ten?" Cody asked.

Maddie's jaw fell open.

"SHHHHH!" Zack said, putting his finger over his lips.

"You two kissed?" She asked

"Nope, wait your turn." Cody said.

Zack spun the bottle, it landed on Maddie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"Ok, have you ever kissed a girl before?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Maddie winked.

Zack's eyes grew huge, he began to sweat.

Maddie slowly reached out and took the bottle.

She placed it on the ground and spun it, it landed on Zack.

"Truth or dare?"

Zack loke around nervously, he did'nt want to admit that he and Cody had...experimented, so he decided to be brave.

"Dare." He said boldly.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Cody." She said, cracking up.

Both boys eyes grew huge.

"NO WAY!" Cody said.

"Zacky...if you kiss Cody, I'll pick dare next time the bottle lands on me." She said seductivly.

Suddenly Zack grabbed Cody and roughly kissed him on the lips.

Cody tried to shove Zack away, but Zack held him tightly.

Maddie thought this would this would be funny, but it was kind of hot.

"EW EW EW EW!" Cody squelled, racing to the restroom.

Zack wiped his lips and turned red.

Maddie was laughing her head off.

"Ohhhh, that was so funny." She said, wiping her eyes.

Cody came back in the room, still brushing his teeth.

Cody spun the bottle, it landed on Maddie.

"Ok Maddies, since you agreed to pick dare next time it landed on you, you sealed you own fate." Cody grinned.

Maddie's eyes grew huge.

"Ummmm, hee hee, I meant, ummm, when Zach picked me, and..." She started, but Cody cut her off,"Yeah yeah, Ok then, truth right?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Ok, what's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"London." She quickly mumbled.

"What?" Both twins said in unison.

"Nothing nothing." She said.

"So, it's my turn." Zack said, spinning the bottle.

"DAMN IT!" He sceamed in his mind as it landed on Cody.

"Ok...truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." Cody said.

"Ok, ummm...oh I know, what did you do with my baseball cards?" Zack asked.

Cody chuckle a little,"I traded them to Bob."

"I KNEW IT!" Zack shouted, jumping for Cody who rushed behind Maddie, who held Zack back.

"You guys, can't you just get through one game without fighting?"

"Sorry Maddie." They both said, sitting back down, Zack kicking Cody doing so.

"Ok, my turn." Maddie smiled.

She gave the bottle a quick twirl, it landed on Cody.

"Ok Cody, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He nodded.

"Ok, how many times have you and Zack kissed?"

"Twice, counting this time." He said.

"Ohhh, my Zacky's got a thing for guys?" She teased, pinching his cheek.

"No...we we're little, and I only kissed him now so you'll pick dare." Zack said.

"Yeah yeah." She said.

Cody spun the bottle, it landed on Zack.

"Ok, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare, someone's gotta have some guts here." He said.

"Ok, fair enough, I dare you to kiss Maddie." He said.

"Oh no." She moaned.

Zack put his hand on Cody's shoulder,"I love you my brother."

"Eww, you really are gay." Cody said, shoving his hand away.

Maddie puckered her lips and leanded in.

"Go." Cody whispered, shoving Zack.

Zack was leaning in whem their door began to open.

Maddie and Zack jolted appart as Carrie walked back in the Suite.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked.

"Oh we're just...teling ghost stories." Maddie lied.

"Yeah, just ummmm, ghost stories." Zack also lied.

"Oh that's neat." She said, as Maddie arose.

"Thanks Maddie, here ya go." Carrie smiled, handing her thirty dollars.

"Thanks Carrie." Maddie smiled, walkinh towards the door.

"Ummm, Maddie, Moesby needs me again tommorow, could you babysit just one last time?" She asked.

Maddie looked at Zack and Cody slyly and replied,"Oh, I don't think it will be a problem...

Well there's the start, hope you like where it's going so far. REVIEW! Oh, by the way, since **brookegavin** was cool and apologized, I let her pick out the last paring, it's Trevor(Zac Efron)/Jeese McCartney/Maddie, that's followingthis paring, Maddie/Corrie/London will be chapter six in my story, Obsession.


	2. There's a first time for every thing

It had been a day since truth or dare, it was six o'clock, almost time for Carrie's show...and Maddie's arival.

"Ok guys, I'm gonna go early so I can help jerry set up the spotlight I want, Maddie'll be here in aboute thirty minutes, be good untill then." She said.

"Ok mom, love you." The twins said in unison.

Carries kissed their cheeks and walked out of the door.

The second it closed, the boys sprang into action.

"Ok, camera?" Zack asked.

"Check." Cody said.

"Recorder?"

"Check."

"Good then we can get all the good stuff an film and tape."

"Yup."

"So...what should we do untill then?" Zack asked.(the pefect slash setup, but nope, not yet)

"Well, we could think up some good truths and dares." Cody said.

"Good one." Zack said.

"Ok, how about, how far have you gone with another girl, in detail, what color underware do you have on, and have you ever fanticized about another girl."

"Those are great, and dares?"

"Those are great, give us handjobs or blowjobs, show us her boobs, show us her pussy and ass, and go do something freaky with London."

"Awsome."

"Yeah, and she's gotta pick dare so we're all set."

"Yeah and I can finall get touched by a girl." Cody said.

"Not so fast, you start out small, like doing stupid kids stuff, eating something gross, maybe showing us her underwear and the London thing, in the end we do the good stuff." Zack said.

"Yeah your right." Cody said.

"Ok, one thing." Zack said.

"Yeah?"

"She's gonna be pretty mad if we make her do those things so she's want us to do gross stuff too." Zack said.

"Naturally." Cody nodded.

"Yeah...like make us kiss...get it?" Zack asked.

"Oh yeah...gross." Cody said.

"I know, but if we're gonna make it through this we'll need practice..." Zack said.

Cody looked at him disgusted.

"Well...I guess your right."

"Yeah so...I guess, I mean it's not like this is the first time we've ever done this."

"Yeah, so let's just get it over with."

"Ok."

Zack leaned in and pressed his lips to his brothers.

Cody refused it kiss back.

Zack then stuck his tongue in his mouth.

Cody's eyes grew huge, suddenly he began to wrestle his brothers tongue with his.

After a few seconds, they broke the kiss.

"Wow..." Cody said.

"Yeah, that was ok, we could do it more often...just to like practice." Zack said.

"Ok, Maddie should be here any second." Zack said.

"Oh crud!" Cody said rushing to his room.

"What?" Zack asked.

Cody came rushing out with a blanket and a small box.

"What's that?" Zack asked.

Cody streached out the blanket and and placed the box under one end.

"What's that for?"

"Watch." He said, placing the bottle down and spinning it.

It landed towards the box.

"So?" Zack asked.

"You try." Cody said.

Zack spun the bottle, it landed towards the box again.

He did it a few more times and every time it landed near the box.

"How you doing that?" Zack asked.

"It's a few powerfull magnet, it attracts the bottle cap, Arwin made it for me." Cody said.

"Cool! So Maddie just has to sit there and we can get her everytime." Zack said.

"Yup, and just in case she suspects something, here's the on and off controller." Cody said.

"Awsome." Zack said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"That's her!" Zack said, rushing up to the door and opening it.

"Yeah it's me." She said, walking in and dropping her backpack on the table.

"Hey Maddie." They said.

"And just how are my favorite kissing brothers today." She asked teasingly.

They rolled their eyes and sat on the couch.

"So Maddie, wanna play tuth or dare? Last time we left off, you and Zach were about to kiss." Cody said.

"Sure, but we're starting over." She said.

"Fine." Zach sighed.

"Ok, same spots." Cody said siting down, Zach doing the same.

"Fine." She smiled, not thinking anything of it.

Zach and Cody grinned ay each other as she sat down right in front of the device.

"Ok, I go first." She said spinning it.

Cody quickly switched the device off.

It landed on Cody.

"Ok, truth or dare?" She asked, bitting into a carrot she grabbed of the table.

"Dare." Cody said boldly.

"Fine...take your cloths off." She said casually.

"WHAT?" Cody shouted.

"Hey, moving a little fast now are'nt you?" Zach asked.

"Not really, I did'nt mean get naked, just in your boxers." She said.

"But...but...I'm...you..." Cody searched for an excuse.

"No, just do it." She said.

"No!" He said.

"Fine, I'm gonna go." She said, standing up.

"WAIT! Just do it!" Zach said.

"Fine, but you owe me." Cody said as he pulled his shoes and socks off, followed by his shirt, undershirt, and shorts.

"Awww, you look so cute." Maddie laughed as he turned beat red.

"Ok, my turn." Cody said, regaining his composure.

He spun the bottle, it landed on Zach.

"Oh no, I forgot to cut the magnet on." Cody thought.

"Ok, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." Zach sighed.

"Ok, if you could dare Maddie to do anything, what would it be?" He asked.

"I dunno, take her cloths off probably." He said.

Maddie and Cody laughed.

"Ok, MY turn." Zach said.

Cody nodded and turned the device on.

Zach spun it, it landed on...wanna guess...still don't know?...it's a she...her hair is blonde...she's kind of a bitch...it landed on Maddie.

"Ok, since you agreed on dare..." He began, but she cut him off,"Uhh, no, new game."

"COME ON!" Zach shouted.

"Sorry Zachy." She grinned.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Truth...or dare?" He asked.

"Mmmm, dare." She said.

"Really?" Zach asked, looking up excited.

"Yeah, I guess you earned it." She said.

"Yess, well, I dare you to pick dare for the rest of the game." He grinned.

Maddie turned pale,"Ummm, you can't pick that..." She began.

"Nope, he sure can, we never designated any official rules, it's perfectly legal." Cody said.

"Fine...you little bastards." She said, crossing her arms.

"Ok great." Zach said.

Cody cut the device off as Maddie spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Cody said.

"Ok, can you recite the entire declaration of independence, if so, do so." She said.

"Wait, that's a dare, and yes I can." He said.

"Crap." Maddie said.

"Ok, my turn." He smiled, turning the device on.

He spun the bottle, it landed on Maddie.

"Ok, I dare you to...take your cloths off." He said.

"Well gee who did'nt see that one coming?" She said as she began to undo her tie.

Zach watched in amazement as she pulled of her shirt and skirt revealing a black bra and red panties.

"What...I can't be perfect every day." She shrugged, adjusting her bra strap.

"Ok, my turn." He said.

He spun the bottle, it landed on Maddie.

"Again, no way!" She cried.

"Ok, I dare you too...let...Cody feel you up, under your bra." He said.

"Oh my God." She sighed.

Cody was suprised that Zach was letting him have fun with Maddie, but he was'nt about to ask, he reached out and slid his hand under he bra.

"Ewww." She cried as he ran her nipple through his fingers.

"This is amazing, it's like a pillow, I've gotta taste this." He said.

"ZACH!" Maddie cried,"Ok ok, that's enough." He said.

Cody pinched her nipple one last time and let go.

"Ok, go." Zach said, Maddie spun the bottle, it landed on herself.

She sighed and spun it again, again it landed on her.

"Hmm, this is weird." She said.

Cody was so busy thinking about her breats, he forgot he had the Maddie magnet on.

"Opps." He said.

"Opps, what oops?" She asked.

"I...I uhh..." Cody was at a loss.

"I forgot to lock the door." He said, jumping up.

"Oh." She said, spinning again.

"Why does this keep landing on me?" She asked confused.

Cody sat bak down and quickly turned the device off.

She spun again, this time it landed on Zach.

"Truth or dare?" She sighed.

"Truth." He said.

"Fine...I dunno, how are you doing in school?" She sighed once more.

"Well I'm doing fine." He said.

"Yeah cause you cheat." Cody said.

"Shut up!"

"Just spin." She said.

"Ok." Cody said.

It landed on Zach.

"Truth or dare." He asked.

"Dare." Zach said.

"How come you'll let him dare you but not me?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know." Zach said.

"I dare you to take your cloths off." Cody said.

"Gee, how original." Zach rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt off, followed by his pants.

"Hey! Those are my boxers!" Cody said.

"So?" Zach asked.

"Who cares, just spin." Maddie said.

"Ok." Zach said, spinning.

It landed on Maddie.

"Ok I dare you to take your bra off." He said.

She sighed and began to undo her bra strap.

"Why do I feel that I won't even be a virgin before the night is over?" She asked, undoing a hook.

Zach and Cody were too busy to even listen, they were both dying to see her breasts.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her bra off, revealing two perfect breasts, the cold air in the suite causing the nipples to errect.

"Wow." Was all Zach could mumble.

"Ewww." Maddie said, looking between their legs.

"Well I'm sorry, but your hot." Zach said.

"Yeah...really hot." Cody said.

"Thanks." Maddie smiled.

Maddie reached out and spun, it landed on Cody.

"Truth or dare, why do I even ask?"

"Truth." He said.

"Fine, are you gay?" She asked.

"NO!" He shouted.

Maddie snorted.

"Yeah...well..." Cody reached out and spun the bottle.

It landed on Maddie.

"Ok, I dare you tell call London, on speaker phone and tell her how bad you wanna do stuff to her." Cody said.

Maddie sighed and grabbed her purse.

She pulled her phone out.

"Stuff like this?" She asked, handing him the phone.

Cody took and and gasped.

"What?" Zach asked, walking up the Cody.

There was a picture of Maddie, naked, from behind, kissing London, London's left breast exposed.

"Awsome." Zach said.

"When did you do this?" Cody asked.

"You'd be very suprised to know what two teenage girls will do to impress Jeese McCartney." She said, toying with her nipple.

"God I love you." Zach said.

"Ok, I can tell this is inevitable." She said.

"What?" The boys asked.

She stood up and began to pull down her panties.

"Boys, have you ever eaten pussy before?"

"N...no." They both said.

"Well...there's a first time for everything." She said...

The next chapter in the sex, **UNEDITED** sex, cause that's just how I roll.

Peace bitches.


End file.
